


Divertissement

by sirlancelotshark



Series: Word of The Day [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: M/M, Wholesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-07 00:09:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17949827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirlancelotshark/pseuds/sirlancelotshark
Summary: Divertissement (n) - A diversion or entertainment





	Divertissement

**Author's Note:**

> I in no way own these characters or the world they live in. I hope you like the read.

2/27/19

Link took a breath.  
It was all becoming too much.  
He wasn't a hero.  
He was just a dumb 20 year old who decided to join the royal guard and got stuck with his decisions.   
He hadn't defeated Calamity Ganon 100 years ago, and though he had trained long and hard, it wouldn't be enough.   
He wouldn't be enough. 

The healer had long left, and it was long after lights out, but Link felt another resistance to shedding tears.  
The Zora Domain had always been a place of joy for him.  
Even then.  
He'd fucked that up, too, hadn't he?

So many people admired him.  
Young kids on the street of Hateno played “Champion and Bokoblins.”  
People knew the hero.  
They loved the hero.  
But they did not know Link.  
Very few people did.

He sighed, rubbing his eyes.  
It wasn't this adventurous, fun little vacation.  
It was a burden.   
A painful and heavy, so very heavy, burden.  
He just wanted to exist.  
He didn't want to be some damn hero that everyone relied on; one that could make or break an entire world's future.  
He didn't want to be the champion anymore.

Daruk was gone.  
Urbosa was gone.  
Revali was gone.  
Mipha was gone.  
Mipha was gone.

He held himself, a pitiful sob coming from his throat.  
Sidon was too good.  
Even though it was his fault, Sidon greeted him with a smile and had nothing but kind words to say to him.  
How could he face him, still?  
Sidon was his rock.  
He only returned to the domain to heal because Sidon had made him promise he would do so if he ever needed.

Most times he just returned for Sidon.   
He couldn't afford to drop by out of leisure, no, he didn't have the time.  
However, if he was injured, the domain healers would be more than happy to see him.  
So he got sloppy in his smaller battles.  
He'd never admit that to Sidon.  
He could barely admit it to himself.

He shut his eyes, hoping to make the hot tears stop, and pictured Sidon.  
Every time he returned to the domain, Sidon greeted him with almost the same thing. He'd practically memorized it by now.  
A bright smile, a shoulder touch, and a “My dear friend! It is great to see you again. Our circumstances, I admit, are unfortunate, but I will help you to the healers if you are struggling.”

Link took in a shaky breath, realizing how terrible this must all be for Sidon.   
Him showing up, bloody and battered.  
If it were him, and Sidon showed up to his village in that shape, Link would lose his mind with worry.  
But, then again, Link cared for Sidon in a different way. 

A few more sobs tore through his body.  
God.  
He was getting so soft, in here.  
Thinking of himself as some sort of victim.  
He needed some air.  
____________

The breeze flicked through his hair, whispering century-old words in his ear.   
He still felt a little unsteady and his leg needed at least one more healing session, but he could get around just fine.  
Maybe he should go.  
He'd caused enough anguish in the domain.

Yes.  
He should go.

Customary to him, before leaving, he always said goodbye to Mipha.  
He turned to walk down the path to her statue, keeping his eyes on the ground.  
A few yards away, he saw a tall, red form standing there.  
Oh no.  
He'd been caught.

Sidon had surely heard him coming.  
He dropped his head, staring at the ground, cheeks burning with shame.   
He continued to walk the path, standing a few feet behind the tall man, who turned in slight surprise.  
“Oh! My dear friend! I was just on my way to come check on you. I am glad I trusted my instincts.” he laughed softly, as not to wake anyone nearby. “I am very happy to see you. Oh! You should not be up! Your leg is not fully healed beneath you!”

No worries. Link signed. I heal fast.  
Sidon turned back to the statue, and Link moved to stand by his side.

There was a short silence.  
“I know what you are doing to yourself, chosen one.” he murmured softly.   
Knowingly.  
Link stepped a little closer to Sidon.  
“You worry me at times.” he did not take his eyes off the statue. “I cannot help to feel selfish and want to shelter you here as long as I can. I know you have so much important work to do, but,” he looked down at Link. “Is it possible to give yourself a break?”

I am taking a break. he signed, gesturing to his leg. To heal.  
“No,” Sidon murmured in the same tone, shaking his head deliberately. “A real break. To truly heal.”  
Link sighed, looking down. Not possible for a long time. He had never gotten lectured or scolded or even criticized by Sidon before. Not until Ganon is dead. He added.

“I am...very sorry to hear that. But perhaps, if you can not begin to truly recover yet, do you need something to take your mind off of things? A distraction of some sorts?”  
That proposition made Link blush.  
Was Sidon asking…?  
The innocent look on Sidon's face told Link that he had his mind deep, deep in the gutter.   
“What do you mean?” Link's voice was scratchy with disuse.   
Sidon stared in surprise and another emotion Link was incapable of naming.

“Sidon? My prince?” he  
The zora startled. “Forgive me, my hero, I have just…” he looked to the ground. “I just, have forgotten what your voice sounded like.” the prince closed his eyes. “Oh. Dear goddesses, forgive me. We need to get you off that leg. Come, my quarters are just up the stairs and down the hall.”  
Sidon started off without him and Link was left to sign to air, I know where your quarters are.

Link was starting to feel better until the walk set in.  
He'd gotten up on his feet too fast.  
He limped down the hallway after Sidon, frustrated.  
He'd have to use another day to heal.  
Fuck.

Sidon noticed and helped Link the rest of the way.  
Link took his boots off and rolled his pants up, dipping his feet in the pool. He sighed in relief, the warm water soothing his tight calves.  
Sidon chuckled in response, taking off his adornments and slipping into the pool himself. 

He broke the water opening his eyes and smiling at Link.  
“I find you most endearing.” The prince said with a smile.   
Link flushed, looking pleased. Thank you, my prince.  
“Of course. While I am also busy with princely duties, I find it most comforting when you are here. I feel so honored that I may be your friend. And I feel also honored on behalf of my people that you seek comfort in our domain and feel safe enough here.”   
Well, it's thanks to you and your father that I feel so comfortable and safe here. He signed. I miss this place when I'm away.

“You...are an amazing soul, my dear friend. Everything you are doing, from conquering divine beasts and shrines, to helping a young man gather flowers to impress his person of interest, I find it so incredibly wonderful. I love hearing about your travels. Your little side quests more than anything. Gathering flowers, gathering mushrooms, you must be a firm believer in love to do such tedious things to help them out!”

He laughed again, and Link felt his lip quiver. Did Sidon truly think this much of him? Of all the bad and the failure, did Sidon truly see so much good?  
“Though when you are away, I worry immensely. I worry so much I fear I may lose my mind. But, ultimately, it makes our meeting much sweeter. It is all worth it, having you here with me. And I believe in you. I am your number one supporter! Number one fan! Founder and President of The Champion and Hero of Hyrule My Dear Friend Link Fanclub!”  
Link laughed, the genuineness of the joke tugging his heartstrings.

He didn't deserve Sidon.   
He didn't deserve any of this.  
He was still shocked by all the nice things Sidon had said about him.  
He felt tears come to his eyes.  
“You're the only one who understands me.” Link murmured, clearing his throat.  
“My dear friend! Link! Are you alright?” the prince swam over to him, reaching up to frame his shoulders comfortingly. 

Link let out a sob, wrapping his arms around Sidon, causing the Zora to slightly wail in empathy. “Oh, Link.”  
Link cried, much softer than he just had in the healing room.  
The prince rain a reassuring hand up his back, another through his hair.  
That was Link's favorite thing, Sidon running his hands through his hair.  
And what comforted him more was Sidon's humming of a familiar melody under his breath.

It was Epona’s song.  
Sidon humming the song he sang to his horse somehow gave Link a sense of home away from home.   
It was so domestic.   
Oh.  
Oh.

With soothing hums and gentle fingers, Link relaxed in his embrace.  
Sidon was his most treasured person.   
No matter how overwhelming the job of the Hero of Hyrule was...  
No matter how heavy the weight of his destiny was…  
He had no doubt in his mind that he would get through it.  
Because Link had Sidon. 

His lovely distraction.  
His comforting embrace.  
His soothing melody.  
His little divertissement.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, hey there! I'm Laurence. Most people call me Lance though. I've been writing a lot on wattpad before this, and I published Abroad for all of you klancers (or what is left.) I did this piece for a daily prompt challenge I made up to make sure I don't get rusty. So on dictionary.com's instagram page they post a word of the day. I use that as a prompt. If you would like to see more of this, let me know.  
> Thank you for reading!  
> Love, love, love,  
> -Lance


End file.
